


I know you love and hate me too

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Misunderstandings, Public Hand Jobs, Sheriff Stilinski is the best dad, Stiles and Scott Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right.” Derek coughs and Stiles knows he realized his mistake. Good – he thinks, maybe next time he'll learn not to make Stiles fall in love with him. “Hum – we are almost finishing here, John.”</p><p>“I'll be in my bedroom.” Stiles says. “And his first name is Sheriff!”</p><p>Fucking Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you love and hate me too

If someone asks Stiles, he will say he's bisexual with a disposition to fall for smart people. If someone asks Scott, he will say Stiles is bisexual, always falling for people way out of his league.

Scott's answer would be the most accurate, Stiles has to admit.

He also has to accept that it's turning out to be a problem. Lydia was his first crush and it was okay, she didn't like him back, Stiles survived. But then he fell for Danny and if one is an incident, two is coincidence, _motherfucking_ three is just sheer stupidity.

Derek Hale is by far the worst person to have a crush on. He's the captain of the basketball team, popular – although he doesn't care about it and prefers to hang out with his friends instead - and also has an amazing physique, green eyes and a smile that Stiles wants to spend the rest of his life admiring.

If Stiles had more luck, Derek would be just that – hot. But the universe decided to make things even more difficult for him by giving Derek Hale _a brain._

Not only he's good at Math and Physics, but he seems to love English which, unforgivable. English is Stiles' favorite subject, Derek Hale can't just come to class and sit there with his perfection and just fucking start discussing The Picture of Dorian Gray like he's not actively ruining Stiles' life.

Stiles is pretty sure he isn't supposed to fall in love with someone just because he talks about poetry and literature, analyzes Shakespeare and smile like he won a prize every time Mrs. Johnson tells his comment was great.

He's also very convinced that Derek dislikes him – but only because he doesn't think Derek is capable of hating anyone. Stiles will never forget Derek's face when Stiles corrected his assertion about Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and why the movie was better by saying _'Dude, no! Are you nuts? The movie is an abomination!'_ – it was a mix of anger and outrage like Stiles offended his family or something, before he decided to call Stiles naive for thinking The Monster was just misunderstood, for which Stiles answered with _'It's okay, you know – to admit you just never read the book because you were too busy playing basketball.'._

Although Scott tries to remind him that there are hundreds of movies where the couple starts by hating each other and end up having sex against a wall or something, Stiles only cuffs his head every time and yells _'THIS IS REAL LIFE SCOTT!'_ , because not everyone lives in Scott and Allison's land of sweet and endgame love.

Stiles certainly doesn't.

–

Scott usually calls Stiles a stalker and when Stiles points he used to follow Allison everywhere, Scott smiles shyly and says _'well, that's why we're best friends duh'_. But the thing Scott doesn't understand is that, after Stiles realized he was possibly, totally crushing on Derek Hale, he started to notice him _everywhere:_ at the coffee shop drinking hot chocolate because apparently he has aversion to coffee, in the library – forehead wrinkled in concentration while reading some book, giving his little sister a piggy ride at the park near the Police Station.

It's not stalking when you don't follow the person there.

Except that he and Scott decided to check on the internet one Sunday afternoon and apparently it still is.

That's why when he gets home from Scott that same afternoon and Derek's Camaro is parked beside his dad's cruiser, his heart skips a beat and he immediately thinks Derek is telling his dad how _'I noticed your son has been following me everywhere. Can you send him to Alaska or something? Thanks.'._

“Hey.” His dad greets and Stiles nods at them, quickly turning to grab a bottle of water from the fridge so he doesn't need to look at Derek's perfect and worth-being-shipped-to-Alaska-for-stalking face. “Derek brought donuts and we are talking about my job, Derek said you have some kind of assignment for school?”

“Yeah.” Stiles agrees, cool as a cucumber, not freaking out about having Derek at his house, trying to remain completely okay with the fact that Derek's indulging his dad's bad habits with greasy food even if Stiles made a speech in class last month about eating healthy.“I decided to interview Mrs. Barlow, I know everything about your job so it wouldn't be you know – a challenge or anything.”

“Great idea.” His dad smiles softly and Stiles feels himself smiling back because he lives for this – making his father proud. “We're almost finishing here, do you want to go out for a pizza?”

“Sure.” He answers. “If you promise to eat salad.”

“Fine.” His dad grunts, turning to smile at Derek and oh, no – his dad fell for Derek's charms too. Stiles is so fucked. “See what I have to go through?”

“Trying to make him feel sorry for you is not going to help.” He warns before Derek can answer. “I won't be intimidated by other people's opinions about what my only parent can or cannot eat.” Stiles hisses, narrowing his eyes at them – daring his dad or Derek to disagree. He knows he went too far, but when it comes to taking care of his dad (or Scott for that matter) Stiles really doesn't care.

“Right.” Derek coughs and Stiles knows he realized his mistake with the donuts. _Good_ – he thinks, maybe next time he'll learn to love Stiles back – God, he feels so pathetic. “Hum – we are almost finishing here, John.”

“Cool.” Stiles says. “I'll be in my bedroom.” He's at the top of the stairs when he realizes what Derek said. “And his first name is Sheriff!” He yells and from the kitchen his dad tells him to shut up.

Fucking Derek Hale.

–

“What is your problem with Derek?” His dad asks later, when they are at the restaurant and he's grudgingly eating his salad.

“I don't have a problem with Derek.” Stiles says, making a show of chewing his pepperoni pizza much to his dad's chagrin.

 _Revenge,_ he smirks.

“Sure. Despite treating him really bad today -”

“I didn't treat him bad!” Stiles squeaks outraged because he treated Derek like Derek treats him – by ignoring his entire existence.

“- and he also told me.” His dad continues like Stiles hadn't even interrupted.

Also what?

“He told you what?” Stiles asks, mouth hanging open in shock – half chewed pizza still inside and everything.

“For god's sake Stiles. Didn't I teach you some manners?” He glares and Stiles waves him off annoyed.

“What did he tell you?”

“That he thinks you don't like him very much.” His dad watches him intently but Stiles just keeps staring, not sure of what to say. “You don't hate him, do you?”

“No!” How could Derek think he hates him when Stiles does, in fact, the opposite of that? “No I don't, why would he think that?”

“Maybe the way you spoke, no scratch that, ignored him completely today.”

“But he does the same to me!” Stiles has no idea what's going on – only that Derek probably hit his head really hard when he was a kid.

“Really? Because I remember him waving when you came in and you pointedly ignored it.”

“What?” There are only like a handful of things that happened to Stiles before this moment that left him in complete shock – his mother dying, Scott having an asthma attack, his dad almost having a heart attack. But now? Now, Stiles is petrified.

“You really didn't notice.” His dad sighs, rubbing his eyes with one hand and shaking his head in fond exasperation.

“No!” He cries, dropping his head hard against the table. “I didn't.” Stiles mumbles sadly, feeling completely humiliated. “I didn't.” He repeats and his dad pats his head softly.

“Want to go home?”

“Yes please.”

–

He spends the drive home completely silent and ignoring the looks his dad is giving him from time to time.

When they get home, he goes straight to his bedroom and collapses on the bed, burying his face on the pillow and begging for a quick death. He doesn't realize he started crying until his dad sits on the bed beside him, running a soothing hand on Stiles' hair.

“You don't hate him, because you like him.” He says and Stiles nods slowly, closing his eyes to avoid his dad's stare – afraid of what he might be thinking now. “Oh son. It's okay, you know I love you no matter what.”

“You -” He sobs, turning to look at his dad and when he smiles, Stiles only sobs harder and throws himself at him. “You think mom, she -”

“Shh... Don't ever doubt your mother's love for you. Never, okay?” He holds Stiles closer. “She loved you more than anything, even after you broke her favorite perfume.” His dad remembers and Stiles lets out a shaky laugh. “She wouldn't care if you're gay, just like I don't.”

“Thank you, dad.”

–

His dad doesn't press for more information about Derek, only pats Stiles' back and says he's there if Stiles ever wants to talk about anything, then he coughed and added _'within reason, please'_ before leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later when Stiles was getting ready to sleep with Derek's leather jacket in hand – apparently forgotten in his hurry to leave and have dinner with his family. Dad leaves the jacket hanging on Stiles' chair, so Stiles can give it back to Derek at school and gives Stiles one more hug before saying goodnight.

Stiles stares at the jacket for a long time, running the tip of his fingers over the fabric and remembering all the times he saw Derek wearing it. Slowly, he picks the jacket up, bringing it closer to his face, noses at the collar and inhales deeply, breathing in the pure scent of Derek.

In the morning, when dad comes to wake him up, he finds Stiles sleeping with Derek's jacket tucked under his pillow and the only thing he does is smile and tell him breakfast is ready.

–

“I think I have a fever.” Stiles says and his dad takes his eyes from the paper he's reading to raise one eyebrow and stare at him for what feels like hours until Stiles gives up. “I don't have a fever.” He grunts and his dad just smiles amused and goes back to reading the news.

“Good luck!” Dad says before heading to work and because he's the best, he stops at the door and turns to Stiles. “If you really have a fever, call me okay?”.

–

Stiles only sees Derek at their Chemistry class, but Stiles doesn't need another detention from Harris so he can't actually approach Derek until lunch.

“Hey.” He corners Derek at his locker and shifts nervously, slipping a hand through his hair and fumbling with the jacket in his hands.

“Hi.” Derek answers, barely glancing at him and _wow,_ Stiles thinks, this really hurts.

“You forgot your jacket yesterday.”

“Yeah.” Derek says, snatching the jacket from Stiles. “Tell your dad I said thanks.”

“Yeah.” He keeps staring at Derek, trying to remember what people usually say at moments like this.

“Did you want anything else?”

“Actually, yeah.” Stiles confirms and even then Derek only waves his hand, motioning for Stiles to continue while staring intently at something inside his locker. “Can you at least look at me?”

“Why?” Derek asks, fumbling with his phone. “You didn't look at me yesterday.” _Fuck,_ Stiles winces, his chest swelling with guilt.

“Yeah, I guess I deserve that. Hey -” Stiles touches Derek's arm slowly and if looks could cut, Stiles would be without his hand right now. “I'm sorry. I just worry about the things my dad eat all the time. It's not your fault, you obviously didn't know – I just don't like when he eats donuts or whatever.” He tightens his grip on Derek's arm, feeling the muscles through the shirt and decides to save that sensation for later, when he's alone in his bedroom and jerking off thinking about Derek. “So I acted like an asshole and I'm sorry.”

“It's fine.” Derek says, smiling gently and Stiles fucking melts. “I'm sorry too, I really didn't know.”

“Yeah.” Stiles agrees dumbly and thinks _It's now or never._ “Hey, do you want to go out with me? Like to the movies some day? Possibly this weekend?” He babbles, growing more and more nervous because Derek's face is just blank. “Or not. You don't have to, it was just a thought -”

“Stiles.” Derek interrupts, smiling again and Stiles is afraid his heart is going to explode. “Yeah.” He says. “Okay. This Saturday? I could pick you up at seven?”

“Really?” He's gaping and he knows it's not an attractive expression for him, but Derek doesn't seem to care because his smile only grows and his green eyes shine with amusement. 

“Really.”

“Okay.” Stiles agrees, resisting the urge to make a victory dance. He and Scott can do that later in the safety of Stiles' bedroom where Scott will laugh until he cries and promise solemnly to make fun of Stiles forever. Then his dad will join him and it's going to be the best thing ever. “Saturday, 7.” He confirms and then because he's Stiles, he _has_ to ask. “P.M., right?”

“Yeah.” Derek laughs. “7 P.M.. It's a date.”

“Okay.”

“See you in class.”

“Okay.” Stiles repeats because it's the only thing he can say right now, his brain is possibly damaged beyond repair and he feels like he's in a different dimension.

Or inside some RomCom.

 _Oh,_ he thinks, _Scott is going to love this._

–

As predicted, Scott laughs until he cries then laughs some more and tries to make Stiles promise to name his and Derek's first child after him.

Stiles' dad forbids Stiles of doing so, but only because he wants the child to be named after himself.

Then his dad and Scott high-five and Stiles wonders if someone ever died from embarrassment. 

–

Stiles likes to think he's a fairly attractive guy. He kissed a few girls and almost had sex with Heather that unfortunate night when Derek walked in on them kissing in the bathroom and Stiles got so depressed he decided to leave the party. So yeah, Stiles is quite confident about the way he looks, confident enough to admit that Derek is way hotter than him.

It's also Stiles' first date with anyone, and he doesn't know how to dress for this occasion. Stiles doesn't want to just look good like Allison said he does – he wants to impress Derek, wants to open the door and blow Derek's world with his looks, so Stiles still changes his shirt three more times before settling for the one Allison helped him choose. 

He's thinking about doing something different with his hair when the doorbell rings and Stiles rushes to the stairs so he can answer it before his dad.

“Hey.” With all the thinking about blowing Derek's world, Stiles never considered that Derek could be planning to do the same by wearing tight jeans and a button-down shirt with rolled up sleeves. _Damn,_ he looks really good, _like really, really good._ “Ready?” Derek asks, smiling and Stiles tries to remember how to speak.

“Yeah.” He coughs, turning to grab his keys.

“Derek.” His dad comes into view before Stiles and Derek have a chance to escape and offers a hand that Derek politely shakes. “Bring him back before eleven, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Derek answers and Stiles resists the urge to bang his head against the wall.

“Good. And make sure to not take any detour. You don't want to miss the movie, do you?”

“Oh my god.” Stiles shakes his head while Derek flushes red and nods. “We're going now.” He takes Derek's hand and waves his dad off.

“Bye John.” Derek calls, letting himself be dragged to the Camaro.

“My first name is Sheriff. Don't forget that.”

–

“Do you want to hear something?” Derek asks and Stiles looks at him surprised with his voice. To know that Derek is nervous, it actually makes Stiles feels a little better.

“No, it's okay.” He grins and when Derek stops at a red light, he looks at Stiles and smiles too. “You're nervous too, right?”

“Yeah.” Derek confirms and Stiles actually laughs because he had no idea he was going to end up here one day, in Derek's Camaro on his way to a date. “I used to think you hated me.”

“That makes two of us.” He agrees and Derek nods, before looking to the road again. “Since when?” Stiles asks because he's a curious guy, he likes to analyze and understand everything, so when Derek doesn't answer immediately Stiles thinks he went too far. “You don't -”

“No, I was just trying to remember.”

“That long?” Stiles asks, incredulous.

“Yeah.” Derek sighs, glancing at Stiles. “You still had a crush on Lydia back then.”

“Oh.”

That long, he thinks feeling bad about the way he treated Derek. He's been thinking his feelings were unrequited for so long, he never considered the possibility of Derek liking him for much longer.

“Yeah.” Derek confirms. “It's okay.”

“No, it's not.” Stiles rushes to say and Derek looks at him startled. “Sorry about the way I treated you, I just – Scott usually says I'm really blind when it comes to feelings.” Stiles never believed him before, but now – well, it seems to be true. “It took me a really long time to even realize I was falling for you.”

“But you did.” Derek smiles, parking the car. “And here we are.”

“Yeah.” Stiles shifts closer to drop a small kiss on Derek's lips. “Here we are.”

–

The movie is boring and actually really stupid, full of unnecessary stunts, bad acting and explosions. They are sitting in the last row and the room is practically empty, leaving them free to talk and make fun of the movie without other people asking them to shut up.

Stiles is taking full advantage of the fact that he has to speak directly in Derek's ear to make himself be heard behind the noises of things exploding on the screen and lets his lips brush against Derek's ear every time.

He doesn't know if Derek is aware of the fact that Stiles is totally trying to seduce him, but conscious or not - _it's working._ Derek is squeezing the armrest like trying to anchor himself and Stiles noticed a drop of sweat on his forehead.

“Stop.” Derek hisses when Stiles absently drops his hand on Derek's thigh.

“What?”

“There's no way you aren't doing this on purpose.”

“Doing what?” He smirks when Derek turns to glare at him.

“Stop being a tease.”

“The movie is boring.”

“So we'll leave.”

“No.” Stiles purrs and shifts closer to nuzzle against Derek's cheek – where he already has a light stubble growing. “I like it here, let's stay here.”

“Then stop trying to grope me.” He takes Stiles' hand from where he was starting to bring it closer to Derek's crotch.

“Why? I'm trying to make it up after all those years ignoring you.”

“We'll have time for that.” He says and Stiles swoons because he really wants that, more time with Derek, all the time with Derek. 

“Stop making me feel like a character from a Jane Austen's book.”

“Stop trying to turn our first date into a porn.” Derek smiles, bright and beautiful, and okay – who's Stiles to argue with that?

“You should kiss me then, kiss is not porn.”

“Fine.” Derek rolls his eyes playfully, bringing a hand to cup Stiles' cheek and then finally press their lips together.

Stiles whimpers at the sensation of Derek's tongue caressing his bottom lip and immediately opens his mouth to let his own tongue join Derek's. He claws at Derek's back and presses himself as close as he can with the armrest between them because he feels himself vibrating, body burning with lust and want and Stiles thinks he could happily die right here – just feeling Derek's tongue sliding against his own, Derek's warm hand massaging his scalp.

He moves his hand from Derek's back to his chest, feeling the hot muscles under his shirt and then sliding it lower, to rest over Derek's crotch and then it's Derek's turn to drop his head against Stiles' shoulder and moan.

“Okay?” Stiles asks, playing with Derek's button.

“Yes.” Derek concedes and Stiles smiles, pressing a kiss against Derek's neck. On the screen, someone screams and a plane crashes. “Hurry.”

Because the word sounds desperate, Stiles quickly opens Derek's jeans and can't stop a moan when he notices the fucker isn't wearing underwear.

“Seriously?” He whines and Derek licks his earlobe.

“It's more comfortable.”

“I'll murder you in your sleep.” Stiles threatens and then “Is there someone looking?”

“No, go on.” Stiles wants to laugh because this is not how he envisioned his first date with Derek going, but it's good – better actually, it's real.

He slides his hand inside Derek's jeans and finds his cock fully hard, although the angle is weird and Stiles doesn't have any experience when doing this to someone else he thinks he can handle. And if Derek's moans are something to go by, Stiles is doing a great job.

He strokes Derek's cock slowly, thumbing at the head and tightening his grip when Derek asks him to. Stiles is also painfully hard inside his jeans – he's only human and the feeling of touching Derek's cock is surreal and so hot Stiles thinks he could come just from this – touching Derek and hearing his moans as he gets closer to his orgasm.

Stiles never felt more like a teenager.

“More.” Derek pleads and Stiles can't not obey, stroking him faster and pressing small kisses on Derek's neck. It doesn't take long for Derek to come inside his own jeans and all over Stiles' hand – and that feeling of Derek's hot come, more than the press of teeth against his pulse point, makes Stiles come too.

–

“So, I see you Monday?” He asks, when Derek parks in front of his house.

“Yeah.” He leans in to kiss Stiles one more time. “I'll text you and you can call me if you want.”

“I will.” He promises and they keep smiling at each other for some time, before Stiles laughs and shakes his head. “It was the best night of my life.” He tells and Derek's smile grows. 

“Mine too.” Derek kisses Stiles' cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” He says, getting out of the car and waving at Derek from the porch, before watching him drive away.

“How was it?” His dad calls from the living room while Stiles closes the door behind him.

“You were watching everything from the window.” He points and his dad doesn't even have the decency to look guilty.

“I'm allowed to. Now tell me how it went.”

“Nah.” He mocks. “You have the night shift.”

“I do.” His dad sighs. “But you're telling me everything tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Stiles says. “Now let me go upstairs and think about Derek while I masturbate.” He says and runs to his bedroom laughing like a maniac.

_Best night ever._

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few ideas and once I started writing a High School AU - because who doesn't want to write a High School AU? - all the ideas kind of mixed and it ended up longer than I expected.  
> Hope you like it, all comments are welcome!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
